


Intimate

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and you were friends for years. And then suddenly, you were more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing One Direction fanfiction - feedback would be greatly appreciated!  
> This is also posted on onedirectionfanfiction.net, Wattpad, 1dsexualfrustrations.tumblr.com and my own Tumblr.

You were sitting on your couch, the hot chocolate you had just made for yourself in hands, ready to bury yourself in blankets and make this evening a very relaxed one. Raising the cup to your lips carefully, you jumped a little when your cell phone began to ring. You reached out to take it from the living room table, not however before checking whether you had spilt some of your drink. You hadn’t.

"Hello, friend," you greeted your favorite person in the world, a smile forming on your face. "It’s a little late to be calling, even for you."

"I had a feeling you were awake," Liam answered. "Turns out I was right."

"So, how come I receive the honor of having you call me?"

You heard a low chuckle on the other end of the line.

"I was around this part of town and suddenly realized I haven’t seen you in at least two weeks. That’s just not okay, I’d say. I’m in front of your house. Wanna let me in and hang out for a while?"

"Sure thing. I’m coming to the door. See you right now!" And you hung up on him.

When you got to the door and opened it, he was already standing there, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hello again," he said.

"Hey," you replied softly. "I kinda missed you."

"Only kinda? I’m offended."

He raised his eyebrow when you laughed in reply.

"Don’t be." You reached out to hug him and he accepted you into his arms immediately. Having his arms around you was one of your favorite feelings in the entire universe.

You were friends; yet this was a different kind of friendship. You had known each other for five years at this point. When you first met, it had been via a mutual friend. Nowadays, the friend who had introduced you to each other was no longer part of either of your lives. Yet the bond you shared with Liam had only gradually grown stronger with time. There was nobody in your life that you felt even nearly as comfortable around as you did when it came to him.

"You smell really good, you know," you mumbled into the side of his neck.

"Actually, I just came out of the studio after hours of work. I thought I might be smelly."

You giggled, hugging him the slightest bit tighter for a moment before you let him go. “You’re an idiot. Come in properly already.”

You walked inside together.

"Would you care for some hot chocolate? I just made myself some." In response, he grinned and nodded quite enthusiastically.

"Just go to the living room. I’ll be right there," you stated and went to the kitchen.

When you arrived in your living room, a second cup in hands, you saw that Liam had moved around the mobile pieces of your corner couch in such a way that it was now possible to stretch out on it entirely without having even your feet hanging off the furniture. He was semi-sitting, semi-lying there, zapping through channels on your TV.

Seeing you come in, he patted the space next to him, inviting you to come there. You didn’t hesitate and crawled onto the couch, handing him his drink and picking your own back up. Then you made yourself comfortable against the back rest.

In his current position, Liam’s head was at waist-height for you. Having finally decided on a marathon of some TV show you both enjoyed, he put down the remote and moved closer to you, resting his head on your lap.

You smiled a little as you continued your drink. You couldn’t help but think to yourself how cute he was. It seemed like such an oxymoron to you, how he managed to be so adorable, yet so incredibly masculine at the same time. He was quite something, really.

As you reached down to pet his head and hair, he let out a sound of contentment.

"I missed this," he whispered, closing his eyes and enjoying your touch.

"I missed it, too," you responded just as quietly. And you had missed it. Of course he was a busy man, and you realized and respected that. Yet you couldn’t help but childishly wish at times that it weren’t that way. You knew how much he loved his career and the way his life had turned out to be. And you knew he deserved it. His happiness was important to you. But your heart felt liked it were being scrunched when you allowed yourself to think about how the significance of your role in his life seemed to be continuously diminishing.

A certain sense of melancholy set on you as you continued to caress the side of his head with your fingernails. His hair was now shaved short on the sides. Before he had it done, you wouldn’t have been able to imagine that it would look so handsome.

The night went on and you watched episode after episode in a comfortable silence.

Every time you stopped your ministrations for a moment because you were in thought, Liam would complain and you would continue, simply because it was impossible for you to say ‘no’ to him. Eventually and subconsciously, your motions changed and you were softly stroking the side of his face down to his chin with the backs of your fingers. You did so for a while before he grabbed your hand, pressing a kiss to inside of your wrist.

"You’re so soft," he said, still holding your small and fragile hand in his own, much bigger one.

A weird feeling seemed to pull on your insides after he had spoken. You looked down at him. His eyes were fixated on your hand. What had he meant to say with that? It seemed the importance of his statement was much bigger that its literal meaning. But you couldn’t quite place it. You felt like you had to reply something, but you didn’t know what, and then the moment had come and gone and you still hadn’t said a word.

It felt like something between the both of you had shifted. There was a sudden sensation of intimacy that hadn’t been there before. And the feeling that was pulling on your intestines was still there. You felt the overwhelming need to do something daring. Something big and meaningful.

"Liam?" you asked softly.

"Hm?" He looked into your eyes and noticed the serious expression on your face. A moment later, he had sat up and was leaning against the back of the couch next to you. "Is there something wrong?"

You shifted a little so you were facing him as you were sitting next to him. After a tiny bit of hesitation, you spoke.

"Not really ‘wrong’, no. But I do feel the need to do something. And if this goes wrong, you will have to be able to pretend that it never happened in the first place." You stopped yourself before you could fall into rambling.

Liam’s facial expression told you that you were weirding him out. And who could blame him? You weren’t usually like this. This insecure. Or this serious. While he was still contemplating how he was supposed to respond to this, you decided to no longer wait. You leaned forward a little a pressed a short kiss to his mouth.

You desperately wanted to linger, but didn’t. When you pulled back a little to look at him, his expression was one of surprise. It was impossible to determine whether he was taking this positively or negatively. But since he had done nothing to stop you, you swallowed and leaned in once more, pressing your lips against his slightly parted ones. A few second later, they began moving against yours.

For the next few minutes, you continued to kiss like this. Your hands were resting in your lap the entire time although you longed to touch his hair, his face, his neck, his body. You were afraid that every movement you would make might be one too much. And you couldn’t let this stop. This was too good of a feeling.

He eventually removed his lips from your own and you opened your eyes, blinking a few times. It was difficult to grasp that this had just really happened. You had never let yourself considered the possibility that the both of you could potentially be more than friends. But this felt right.

Liam’s eyes locked with yours and you felt as though everything around the both of you had vanished. The look in his eyes was so intense you felt inclined to look away, but it seemed unthinkable to do so. You wondered what was going to happen next. And then you didn’t have to wonder anymore because he had grabbed your waist and dragged you onto his lap, pulling you into another kiss that conveyed both his passion and his need for you.

You felt light-headed with the knowledge that he wanted you, too, and opened your mouth to welcome his tongue. Your mouths moved in absolute sync as you grabbed the sides of his face, needing him even closer although it was a physical impossibility. You swallowed the grunt he let out when he reached down, pushing up the shirt you were wearing and placing his hands just above your hips, massaging the skin in circular motions with his thumbs. You moved your hips forward and pressed your pelvis to his, physically showing him that you needed him as well.

Breaking away from your lips, he spoke for the first time since this had begun.

"I love it when you wear my shirts, but this really needs to go." You gave him a slight chuckle and nodded eagerly, reaching down to grab the hem of your shirt. Liam stopped your hands before they were able to arrive at their target.

You raised an eyebrow and looked into his eyes questioningly.

"I want to be the one to undress you," he said completely unabashedly. His forwardness both intimidated and aroused you.

"Okay," you whispered and lifted your arms as he pulled the shirt that had originally belonged to him off of you.

He leaned forward, kissing, licking and sucking on the swells of your breast that weren’t covered by your bra. You caressed the back of his neck and his still clothed back with your hands while he did so, closing your eyes and enjoying the attention he gave your body. Without noticing, you had begun to let out quiet sounds of arousal. You only realized when Liam’s hands squeezed your hips, showing his approval.

Reaching down, you motioned for him to let you take off his shirt - and he did. As soon as it was off, you leaned down to kiss his neck, enjoying the feeling of his stubble against your skin. You didn’t remember when he had stopped being a boy and become this man you were currently straddling. But you were certainly fond of his masculinity.

You kept kissing and biting his neck, stopping when you arrived at his birthmark to suck on the skin. As you were caressing his shoulders and biceps with your fingers, he reached behind your back to take off your bra. Once the piece of fabric had fallen off your body, Liam took your hips into his hands once more, pushing you back until you were lying on your back on the couch. He moved on top of you and you heard something drop to the floor.

If you hadn’t been as caught in the moment as you were, you might have realized that it was the remote. But both that and the TV that was still on in the background had long since been forgotten by both of you.

Liam’s pelvis pressed against yours as he looked straight into your eyes, completely unashamed of his desire for you. You could feel yourself tightening and becoming wetter at his action. Although you were both still wearing your pants, you spread your legs wider and pulled him closer once more by his hips, pressing up against him at the same time.

His breath caught in his throat for a moment. “God, I want you.”

"I need you," you replied, and normally you would have been embarrassed by your own honesty, but now that you were lying half-naked underneath him, it was a little too late for embarrassment.

He reached down to take your pajama pants off. He swallowed loudly before he pulled both them and your underwear down in one pull. Throwing them to the side, he got back between your legs. Then, his lips were on one of your nipples, sucking softly at first, then strongly enough to make you buck your hips up. His hands reached down to press them back into the fabric of the couch.

You couldn’t help but moan out his name as he licked across the valley of your breasts before first biting your other nipple lightly, then licking it to soothe the slight pain. You dragged your fingertips across his back, holding onto him tightly. At this point, you were trying to keep yourself from scratching him.

"Liam?" He stopped what he was doing to your chest and let out a sound that indicated he was listening.

"Please take off your pants. I need to feel you inside me, right now." Despite what it was that you were saying, you did not sound desperate. You were simply expressing your genuine necessity for him. And he wasn’t going to make you wait any longer. Quickly, he had unbuckled his belt and taken off both his jeans and his boxers.

Reaching down between the both of you, he collected some of your wetness on his index and middle finger, spreading it further around your entrance before positioning himself, ready to enter you.

"You take the pill, right?" You nodded, raising your hips, signaling for him to push it in already. And then he did.

As you felt yourself being spread, you threw your head back and dug your nails into his biceps. He was larger than any man you had been with before, and you loved it.

"Shit, you’re tight," he mumbled lowly before pulling out and thrusting inside you once more.

"You feel amazing," you replied, reaching out for his head and pulling him into another deep kiss while he began to move inside you in a slow, but harsh rhythm.

You could feel your muscles attempting to tighten around him, unable to actually do so because of his girth. You’d never felt so whole.

His name fell from your mouth in sighs and moans whenever your kisses broke. Suddenly, you felt his hand on your neck, resting just above your throat. All the while, he kept thrusting into you.

Your eyes locked and in his, you could see the silent question for permission. You didn’t even have to consider it for one second.

"Yes," you whispered, barely audible, but with certainty. And he pressed down. At the same time, he picked up his speed, thrusting into you with such force you thought you might end up with bruises on your thighs from his hips.

You body followed its instincts and you wanted to moan out loud, but couldn’t. Your reflexes kicked in and you tried to inhale air that wasn’t there because Liam’s hand was still cutting off your trachea. And it aroused you like nothing ever had.

He reduced the pressure on your neck for a moment, letting you take three gasping breaths before pressing down once more, his pelvis still assaulting yours relentlessly.

"You look so beautiful like this." You could feel tears prickling in the corners of your eyes from the lack of oxygen.

"Do you want me to come inside you? Tell me." The tone of his voice made it clear that there was only one correct answer. He let go of your throat in order to let you reply. You were panting and it took several seconds before you had regained your breath enough to be able to speak.

"Yes, please, I want to feel you coming inside me!" Rewarding you for your obedience, he reached down to rub your clit, threatening to throw you over the edge any second now.

Letting himself go, he buried his face in the side of your neck, grunting out your name against your skin. That and the feeling of him releasing inside you was the last it took for you to reach your own orgasm. You cried out his name as you did, your eyesight going black for a moment from the intensity.

You laid there panting and completely spent, enjoying the feeling of Liam’s weight on top of you. He soon lifted his head from the crook of your neck, pressing lazy, soft kisses to your lips before rolling off of you and sitting up.

"I’ll be right back," he stated before getting up and leaving the room.

Still unable to move, you listened to his steps, noticing he went towards your bathroom. He returned a few moments later, setting a box of tissues and some lotion down on the table before picking up the shirt of his you had been wearing, handing it to you. You took the hint and put it back on while he did the same with his boxers.

He got back onto the couch next to you.

"Come here," he said softly, taking you in his arms and pulling you into him in such a way that you were sitting between his legs sideways, your legs draped over one of his. You didn’t know where he was going with this, and sensing your insecurity, he pressed a kiss to your temple.

He then spread your legs a little with one of his hands before grabbing a few tissues and carefully cleaning you up. You leaned your head against his chest as he did so, finding reassurance in his steady heartbeat. Shouldn’t this kind of situation be embarrassing, or at the very least awkward? Yet, it wasn’t. Instead, you enjoyed the intimacy you felt as he cared for you.

Once he was finished with this task, he opened the bottle of lotion he had brought and spread some of it on the bruises that were already forming on the insides of your thighs. When he was done with them, he took some more and lifted your head from his chest, making you lean back against his palm, exposing your neck in the process.

You took a sharp intake of breath when his fingers made contact with your skin. The lotion was cold, and his touch stung a little - though not necessarily in an unpleasant way. As he put the lotion on, you were amazed at the extreme difference between his touch that had caused these bruises and his touch that was now soothing them. The dichotomy was making your heart beat faster.

He closed the bottle of lotion and set it down before putting his arms around you, softly cradling you. You held onto him, a little overwhelmed with what you were feeling and all the things that had happened tonight. You put your mouth close to his ear, hoping that he would understand what you were going to say.

"You’re the most important person in my entire life."

And of course he understood. He knew you better than anybody else ever would. He had been your best friend for years, and thus, he knew what it was that you were trying to express but couldn’t because you were scared of the words.

"I love you, too."


End file.
